


Yes, Please

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: Princess Ciri verse [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Ciri is aged up a bit here to like 18, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom!Geralt, threesome with voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Claimed from the witcher kink meme, Geralt/Ciri daddy kink, with Jaskier watching.  What it says on the tin, folks.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii/Jaskier Dandelion
Series: Princess Ciri verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944781
Comments: 11
Kudos: 240





	Yes, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Claimed from the [witcher kink meme](https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html) (bless the internet). I have no shame. Just kidding, I have a lot of shame.

Ciri’s sitting in Geralt’s lap like she likes to sometimes in the evenings, playing with the ends of his hair and pushing it behind his ear fondly. It’s a warm, lazy night, the fire slowly dying as Jaskier plays idly, forgotten across from them. Ciri shifts against him, nuzzling in closer, turning her head so she’s nosing against the stubble on his neck and breathing in deeply.

“What is it, baby girl? You hungry for your daddy’s cock again already?” he says quietly into her hair.

She hmms against him, something she must have picked up from Geralt, and he can smell the scent of her arousal sharpen. He grips her hip a little tighter, sliding his other hand up her clothed thigh until he reaches her round little ass, giving it a squeeze.

She grabs him by the ears, pulling him down into a sweet kiss, and he opens her mouth with his tongue, licking against her own eager one and grunting as she shifts against his hardening cock.

“Daddy,” she sighs, wriggling and making like she’s going to straddle him.

“Not yet, Princess” he says gently, holding her in place as he slides her dress up her legs with a large hand until it’s hitched up around her knees. She shivers beneath him, watching his hand disappear up her skirt the rest of the way, his fingers searching until he finds her naked, wet cunt. She’s so warm, so slippery, and he slides a finger right in, the way eased by his come he’d fucked into her earlier in their tent while Jaskier had been searching for firewood. She bucks her hips forward, pressing her clit into his palm and he laughs gently.

“So eager, pet.” 

Her little face is scrunched up, arms wrapping around Geralt’s neck tighter as her body tenses into a long line, her hair swinging. He pushes in a second finger, grunting as he has to work it in because she’s squeezed so tight around him, her legs still closed together.

“How can you be so tight still, baby girl? No matter how many times I fuck you?”

Scuffling makes Geralt look up, and though he’d been vaguely aware of the bard’s presence across the fire this whole time, he’d forgotten how it’d been years since he has actually been traveling with him. It’s not the first time Jaskier’s ever seen Geralt fucking, but it’s the first time he’s seen him fucking his Child Surprise. Geralt holds Jaskier’s gaze as he shifts Ciri on his thighs, pulling her tighter against him and doing something unseen beneath her skirt that makes her breath hitch in pleasure.

“Daddy,” she says, voice needy, and Geralt smiles smugly as he pulls his hand out and wipes the glistening wetness on her thigh.

“Turn over, Princess. Jaskier wants a show.”

Ciri’s cheeks flame a beautiful red and she bites her lip. “But Daddy…” she protests, gripping the open end of his shirt, her legs sliding more tightly closed.

“Do it now, Princess.”

She pouts but lets Geralt manhandle her in his lap until she’s turned over and stretched out, the underside of her pert breasts pressed into one thick thigh, her ass raised deliciously over the other. He bunches her skirt all the way up, flipping it over her waist and gathering the material there. 

It exposes her naked ass to the firelight and Jaskier's rapt gaze, and they both watch as Geralt pulls her apart with two fingers, her wet lips glistening under their scrutiny. Ciri buries her head in Geralt's thigh, giving out an embarrassed moan as he dips inward momentarily before pulling out of her pussy and trailing upwards, so he’s fingering against her tightened asshole. She stiffens up immediately, making Geralt smile as he presses in just a little bit.

Geralt can hear the collective intake of breath from both Ciri and Jaskier at the same time, Ciri fighting to keep her hands still like her daddy likes. He pushes in further, just to the first knuckle and she stiffens up even more.

“Please no, Daddy,” she says, frowning. “Not there.”

He pulls her chin up with one hand, resting it there in his palm so he can look at her as he slides his finger in deeper into her ass, her face burning as she tries to hide behind her hair but she can’t. 

“Yes, there. That’s where I want you today, Princess.” He pushes in the rest of the way, her body hot against his palm, and he can feel her muscles squeeze as she tightens around his finger.

He pulls all the way out again and she sighs in relief, but then he’s spitting on his fingers and pressing two of them into her, working in slowly, carefully.

“No, Daddy. Please not _there,_ ” she repeats, her voice pitching on a whine as he moves his palm down to catch at her clit, raising her ass up even more with the movement.

“Or would you rather save that for Jaskier, watching so nicely over there? He looks like he would fall over himself to fuck your tight little ass, Cirilla. Would you like that? Maybe while I was fucking you too, hmm?” He teases her more with his fingers before shallowly fucking in and out, enjoying the way she’s writhing against him and pushing her legs together tightly.

“See how red he is, how much he’s dying to come over here and work his cock into you anywhere I say? He’d do whatever I tell him to, just like you, Princess. You’re so good for me, so perfect. So good for your daddy.” 

Geralt finally has mercy on her, pulling out his fingers and picking her body up so easily, putting her on her hands and knees so she’s facing Jaskier and shucking his own pants down. He doesn't even bother to take them off all the way, just lines up behind her and pushes into her eager pussy with one smooth, hard thrust.

“Ooh, yes, Daddy,” she purrs, and he feels his lip twitch up, pleased at her responsiveness.

“Can you imagine, sweetheart? How nice it would be to be so filled up, everywhere, by your daddy’s fat cock and Jaskier easing into your little virgin ass?” He stops his shallow thrusting to finger against her there again, enjoying the way her squirming body feels all along his cock. 

“Maybe I’d spread you in my lap so you can sit on my cock, and Jaskier can come behind you, pull you open, and you can bounce on us both.”

He fucks her shallowly and then changes positions slightly, pushing her shoulders down more so he can get a higher angle, driving in more deeply now, each thrust knocking hitching breaths out of her as Jaskier’s rough breathing echoes hers. “Maybe next time, Princess. I’m enjoying your pussy too much right now to stop and share.”

“It’s too deep, Daddy, it hurts, you're too big. Please, _please_ come. I can’t—” He thrusts hard and she stops to moan, dropping her head down as she takes his pounding.

“Yes you can, Cirilla. Look at Jaskier over there. Look how much he likes this.” Geralt and Ciri both look at him, stripping his cock furiously, dark hair fallen over his eyes and looking embarrassed to even be looking in their direction and yet unable to tear his eyes away.

“Daddy,” she wails as she does as he says, finally stiffening into a rough climax as Geralt fingers against her clit under her skirts and just keeps on fucking, hard. And then he’s coming too, a rash of hotness flashing over his skin, reveling in his baby girl’s clenching body and Jaskier’s eyes on them both as he pumps her full. After a while he can feel his come starting to slip out from Ciri’s cunt each time he pulls out, so he pushes in one last time with a grunt and seals their bodies together, just grinding his hips in a dirty circle while they both pant loudly.

After a few moments, Geralt looks up to see that Jaskier has come messily in his barely open pants, face flushed with embarrassment and sweat beading his brow and sticking his hair to his face.

“Enjoyed that, did you?” he asks in Jaskier’s general direction, using a hand on Ciri’s back to prop himself up into more of a kneel behind her. 

Jaskier doesn’t even answer, tongue-tied at the display, apparently, and Geralt feels somewhat prideful at that. It’s not often he can get the man to shut up. Maybe this is the solution to more than one of his problems. He pulls out of Ciri, watching the come dribble out of her for a moment before smoothing her dress down and pulling her back into his lap. She comes to him easily, limbs lazy and loose, her hair a mess and eyes dewey.

“You alright, Princess?” he asks, kissing her again sweetly on the lips and combing her hair into some semblance of order.

She nods against him, tired out. “Was good, Daddy.”

“What do you think, next time? Can Jaskier join us?”

She seems to think about it for a minute, her eyelashes fluttering downward, before she nods and then she curls into him tightly. “Yes, Daddy.”

Geralt looks at Jaskier and Jaskier straightens up, apparently having tucked himself back in his pants and wiped off his sticky hands, looking more presentable if not slightly disheveled. Jaskier smells of fresh arousal and excitement, and Geralt feels his muscles groan as he shifts. Even witchers get tired after their second athletic fuck of the evening. “What do you think, Jaskier?”

Jaskier swallows, adjusting himself and then meeting Geralt’s eyes with his bright blue ones. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on my main [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com) or at my trash bin sideblog [badwolfhardkinks](http://badwolfhardkinks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
